Revolution for Who
by solidorliquid
Summary: Snake and Otacon run into another Metal Gear as Snake visits Meryl's grave. In order to destroy Metal Gear, Snake must return to Shadow Moses...the origin of his nightmare. Old events start to happen again, and it's possible that Liquid may have revived
1. Prologue

**Revolution for Who**

Prologue

* * *

100 Miles from the Coast of California

Crescent Island

Snake stood in the rain as the night dragged on. The ravaging waves seemed to attack the beach. Every time the water hit, Snake heard a gunshot and a scream. The causes of his depression? He stood in front of a grave that he, himself, had made. On the face of the stone, the name 'Meryl Silverberg' was carefully carved. No body was buried here, just memories. About five years ago, Snake gave into pain and surrendered to Ocelot. Because of his humane act, Meryl had died. Snake had been given another chance to escape death, but the only one he loved died because of him. Colonel Campbell, Meryl's father, had forgiven Snake for his act. Had he forgiven himself? I would say, not.

He knelt in front of the grave and gently ran his hand down the side. At that same moment, lightning hit a nearby tree causing it to catch on fire. Snake shuddered, hearing the sniper's gunshots again. Images flooded his mind. Meryl getting shot once, twice, three times. She lay on the ground in a puddle of blood and reached for her gun. Unable to reach it, she begged Snake to shoot her. In spite of love, he had not done so. Instead, he left to get a rifle to take out the sniper. When he returned, Meryl was gone. Possibly carried off by sentries. After shooting down the sniper, he was caught in an ambush. The sniper, still alive. He was captured and put on a torture bed. Here was an unexpected family reunion. His brother, whom he never knew about, hated him. He was Liquid Snake, leader of the terrorists. His accomplice, Revolver Ocelot a.k.a. Shalashaska, had been the one to torture Snake. In the case, he was also the one who killed Meryl.

A hand gently placed itself on Snake's shoulder. Snake jumped back to reality and turned away from the grave. His friend, Hal Emmerich a.k.a. Otacon, squatted next to him.

"Come on, Snake. This storm is getting pretty bad." As Snake stood up, the tree that was on fire was finally dying down. Snake glanced at the grave one last time before getting into the passenger side of Otacon's helicopter.

They lifted off slowly, then headed to shore. The wind knocked them around a bit, causing Otacon to yelp a couple of times. Snake didn't care. He would gladly welcome death. He longed for the pain that should have been his. He fantasized his death from a sniper's rifle. He should have been shot and tortured, but instead, a rookie's life for his. People that called him _'Hero'_ disgusted him.

A giant rumble tore Snake's fantasizing apart. The ocean rumbled as lightning filled the sky. A whirlpool formed in the water, spinning rapidly. Suddenly a spiral of water leaped out of the whirlpool. The water instantly fell back to the ocean, unveiling a metallic dragon. On the side, Snake caught a glimpse of the letters _'R.E.D.'_

The dragon had jets that unfolded from inside of the back legs. A blue fire gathered briefly before it was shot off. A giant tidal wave was created from the blast. Otacon started the helicopter at a fast accent as soon as he realized that the wave was headed for them. They pulled out of the way just in time. The helicopter shook as the wave passed beneath them.

An excitement rose in Snake. _"Is this a new Metal Gear? I might have the chance to end this once and for all." _He thought to himself. Otacon was breathing heavily as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Now what?" Otacon asked looking at Snake.

"We find out what that was and where it's going."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters and I do not own Metal Gear Solid 1,2, 0r 3. If I did there would be no reason to write this.

* * *

Snake tied his bandana securely on his head. Once he was through, Otacon gave him the 'thumbs up'. They both loaded up into the helicopter. The dragon they saw landed somewhere around Shadow Moses. Snake couldn't believe he was heading back to the very origin of his nightmare. 

Otacon worriedly looked at Snake. "Maybe you should skip this one Snake. You don't look too good."

"No, I need to do this. I can't move on if I don't go back."

Otacon and Snake didn't speak to each other any more on the helicopter. Once they reached the island, Otacon lowered the helicopter to "jumping distance" from the ground. Snake leaped out of the helicopter, and rolled as he hit the icy ground. He stood up and waved to Otacon telling him he was all right. Otacon waved back and turned the helicopter around heading back to safety.

Snake checked to make sure his handgun, SOCOM, was still in tact before he holstered it and moved on. He climbed up a snow hill overlooking the enemy's hideout. Before he got to the top, he laid down so possible sentries wouldn't see him. He pulled out his binoculars and scoped out the area.

The searchlight, cameras, and sentries from years ago were gone. The searchlights were busted, never to be used again. Some of the cameras were ripped off the wall; one was still hanging by an electrical cord swinging back and forth in the chilly wind. Sentries, none in sight. Something was wrong. Why would anyone land here with no defense? Certainly if they wanted to hide a massive weapon they would have some sort of sentry or camera to tell if there were any intruders. On the other hand, was there even a '_they_'?

Out of the corner of his eye, Snake saw something. One of the hidden doors had been pried open with footsteps leading inside. He put his binoculars away and rushed to the site. When he got there, he picked up the remains of C4. The door hadn't been pried open; it had been blown open. Snake pulled out his gun and entered the opening.

He came out into an empty room. To the left, there was a set of stairs that lead up to the second floor. An elevator and two rooms were located there. On the bottom floor there was one normal door, and a cargo door that lead outside. This room had two tanks, and inferred sensors blocking the cargo door when Snake had made his first visit.

What is going on? No guards, no cameras, not even the mice were still there! Something was definitely wrong.

He slowly moved further into the room. His footsteps echoed off the barren walls. Then he heard other footsteps, on the second floor. He could tell because the second floor had metal grates. Before he could react, there was a thump behind him, and the cold metal of a gun was pressed on the back of his head. The person behind him was breathing heavily from the jump.

"Freeze!" A familiar voice demanded. Snake slowly raised his arms, he wasn't even thinking about trying anything. "Now, drop your weapon!" Snake let his SOCOM fall to the floor. The noise from the clatter echoed. The person behind him slowly moved to the front of Snake, keeping his gun on him. He suddenly lowered his gun seeing who Snake was.

"Snake? What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

Snake suddenly realized who it was; the long blonde hair gave it away. "Raiden?" Snake lowered his arms, and stooped to pick up his gun. "Before I answer your question, couldn't you tell this was me? I mean, doesn't the long bandana give it away?" The blonde chuckled.

"Normally, yes, but I had to be careful. This place gives me the creeps, it has no self defense what so ever." Raiden eyed Snake carefully. "So, you still wear that bandana and you don't shave. You haven't changed a bit."

"At least I don't look like a girl half of the time." Snake smarted off.

"Ouch! Hit me right where it hurts." Raiden patted Snake's shoulder. "Anyway, why are you here too?"

"A metal dragon landed here. It had the letters R.E.D. on the side. Otacon and I think it's a new type of Metal Gear."

"Same here. Colonel Campbell saw it on the satellite pictures he takes. I don't believe him, not after the last incident."

"That's why I quit and made my own secret agency. You know, he probably hacked into Otacon's computer, well _HE _didn't. He probably had one of those secretaries do it or something. Lazy old geezer."

"I'm with you on that. I don't trust him."

"Then quit." Snake suggested to Raiden.

"Maybe I will." Raiden thought for a brief second before looking back at Snake. "I thought I'd never see you again after you took off in New York. I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Sorry, but I don't date guys. Not live ones anyway."

"Wha…? Hey! What's that supposed to mean! And what do you mean 'Not live ones…'"

"I keep a journal and I date it for every time I kill some one. Get it?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You're so messed up."

"What's normal?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, really." Raiden looked around the room. "So what's next?"

"We need to search this place. Every room, every building… Don't stop until you find something."

"Let's start with the next floor down." Raiden nodded toward the elevator.

"Yeah…" Snake said slowly. Snake sighed. He didn't feel like going back to the place where he met Meryl, but it seemed he had no choice. They had to find out what was going on.

The elevator moved slowly, as if it hadn't been used in years. It creaked, and Snake wished that would cover up the cheesy music that was playing. Unfortunately, his wish didn't come true. Eventually, he pulled out his gun and shot the speaker. Raiden jumped and glared at Snake.

"It was annoying me." Snake said putting his gun away.

The elevator finally came to a stop and the doors slowly opened.

"I think it would have been better to take the vents. It took ten minutes just to go down one freaking floor." Raiden complained.

"At least we don't have to worry about guards putting a bullet in our rears." Snake pointed out.

"True."

Snake and Raiden stepped out of the elevator. Shortly afterwards the elevator short-circuited and blew up. Snake looked at Raiden.

"I think you gained weight. You killed our elevator!"

"Yeah, whatever." Raiden walked further down the hallway. He stopped and peeked in through a door on the left. "That's weird." He said after examining the whole room.

"What?" Snake asked as he moved closer to the door.

"There's a camera fixed on one of the holding cells. A gun camera at that." Raiden moved so Snake could see.

"We need to get in there. We don't have a card key though."

"Like I said, the vents." Raiden moved down the hall and took a left. Snake followed him. "Isn't this how you got in there last time?" Raiden pointed to a ladder that led to a vent shaft.

"How do you know all of this stuff about me?" Snake asked.

"I had some fun with the V.R. missions."

"Creep." Snake said before he started to climb the ladder. He then ripped the cover off the vent and threw it before proceeding. Raiden followed him.

They crawled through the vents and took the first left. "Wrong way." Snake said backing up since it went over a bathroom. They went straight until they came to the opening above one of the holding cells. Snake peered in before moving on. It was empty. Snake stopped at the next one and looked in. It seemed to be empty like the last cell, but something was different. The mattress was torn, and all the springs were ripped out. Snake slowly moved the grate and dropped down into the cell. Before Raiden could follow, a metal wire wrapped around Snake and started to squeeze him. Raiden dropped down and pulled out his gun in the process. He saw a figure in the corner and pointed his gun at her.

"What are you doing here? You're both idiots, falling into the trap the enemy set for you. I thought outside forces would have sent smarter agents." She said to them as she held onto the metal wire. Blood started to flow from where the wire was wrapped on Snake. She had black hair with blonde streaks in it. She had a black tank top and camouflage pants on. A set of dog tags hung around her neck.

"So what are you saying? You're with the enemy?" Raiden asked still pointing his gun at her.

"No, I'm not." The metal wire retracted from Snake and rolled itself up in her hand. "I just thought I would test you to see how good you are. You're idiots but you're the only ones I can rely on at the moment."

"Test! You could have killed him!" Raiden started to pull the trigger on his gun.

"Quit Raiden, I'm fine. I knew she wouldn't kill me; the wire wasn't tight enough. Plus, she knows who I am." Snake said as he wrapped his arm with the bed sheet.

"Very good, so you know my mother then?"

"Yeah… well… I knew her. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You did what she asked."

"Wait one second here! Who are you, and who is your mother?" Raiden suddenly blurted out.

"My name is Tira, and my mother is the one you know as Sniper Wolf."

* * *

Is it just me or does it seem like Snake and Raiden aren't talking to each other but instead they're flirting? It just seems like that... Maybe it's just me... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raiden stood there shocked, and stared at Tira.

"Sniper Wolf? Isn't that..."

"Yes, the one that shot his girlfriend." Tira pointed at Snake.

"She wasn't my girlfriend. Just a combat buddy." For some reason Snake had found his pack of cigarettes very interesting since he was studying them carefully.

"How did you know she was Wolf's daughter?" Raiden asked turning to Snake.

"Number One, look at the dog tags she's wearing. They're Wolf's. Number Two, she has the same mark on her neck that I have on my face." Snake pointed to the scar Wolf gave him when he was captured.

"Why would she mark her kid?" Raiden asked.

"The mark on the neck is how she shows that someone is hers, that way no one else would dare try to take me. The mark on his face is different however. It signifies that he is her prey."

"I could have told him that." Snake said as he lit a cigarette. Tira yanked it from him and threw it into the toilet.

"I can't stand smoking."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Snake pulled out another cigarette and lit it, this time he kept his lighter out in a defensive position.

"So who's your father?" Raiden butted in.

"One of Wolf's prey I would think." Snake said.

"No, it was Saladin." Tira replied.

Snake dropped his cigarette to the floor. He spun around to face Tira and grabbed her arm. "You don't mean Big Boss!" Tira yanked her arm from Snake and backed away.

"You... you know him?" She asked slowly.

"Of course I know him, I killed him... He... He was my father."

"Wait a minute!" Raiden yelled. "If you two are both the kids of Big Boss, that means that she's your sister Snake."

"Which would explain why Ocelot did tests on her since she's stronger than the average female. We both have the 'soldier genes' in us. Maybe that's why they were holding her in here. How long have you been here?" Snake asked Tira.

"A couple of months... I was recruited... I just can't believe something like this is actually happening..."

Snake and Tira stood in silence. Neither one believing what was happening. Did Snake finally have a family member that he could trust and actually call family? He had Liquid, but they were both trying to kill each other. The closest thing he had ever had to family was Master Miller, the real one, and Meryl. Now he might be able to have a real family. Raiden shifted uncomfortably from putting the weight on his left leg to the right. He finally broke the silence.

"So how do we get out of here?" He asked.

"Easy, I can unlock the door since the lock is made out of metal. I need you guys to shoot the camera before I unlock it. You think one of you can handle that?"

"I'll do it Snake. I can tell that you're still thinking about something." Raiden pulled out his gun and approached the barred window. After a brief second he backed away from it and cocked his gun. "We've got company."

Snake pulled out his gun and backed away from the door. Tira stood next to Raiden and had her wire ready. The continuous beeping of numbers being pressed was heard. After they stopped the door opened. Snake and Raiden pointed their guns, but no one appeared at the door. After a few seconds, grenade rolled into the cell. "Move!" Snake yelled as he shoved Tira out of the cell. Raiden jumped out after her and ended up landing on top of her. Snake ran to get out but the grenade exploded. Snake was thrown to the wall in the cell and was knocked unconsious. Raiden got off of Tira and stood up. He heard a bullet shell drop to the floor and someone walking up behind him.

"You know Jack, I never got to explain to you how the revolver works the last time we met." A voice said. Raiden spun around and pointed his gun at Revolver Ocelot. "So tense, I just wanted to have some fun."

Raiden examined Ocelot carefully. "Where's your arm?" Raiden asked.

"Got rid of it. That experiment insisted on taking over my body, so I destroyed him." Ocelot pointed his revolver at Raiden. "I have five left, let's see if you can make it out of here without being harmed."

"Where's the other bullet?"

"Why don't you look at your friend on the ground." Ocelot motioned toward Tira.

Raiden looked at her; as he did he lowered his gun. She was unconsious on the ground with a bullet in her chest. Blood flowed from the wound slowly. "You sick bas..." As Raiden started to pull the trigger on his gun, a huge amount of pain welted up in his shoulder. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor. Ocelot blew the smoke from the end of his gun.

"You forget too easily that another gun is pointed in your direction." Ocelot twirled his gun before thrusting it into his holster. As he walked out of the room, two sentries came in and dragged Tira out. Raiden struggled momentarily before a wave of black covered him, making him drift into unconsiousness.

* * *

Ocelot picked himself up off the floor, wiping blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry boss..." Ocelot was knocked into the wall again.

"I told you not to harm her! And yet she comes back, an inch from death!" The man took another swing at Ocelot, hitting him in the chest breaking a couple of ribs.

"Why do you care about her so much? She's only your sister."

"Only!" He punched Ocelot in the face. "I told you no more screw ups." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ocelot's head. "I'll see you in hell."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Tira's eyes slowly opened. The room was dark, but one small window emitted light. She suddenly remembered how Ocelot had shot her, and she quickly sat up. A sharp pain shot through her chest, causing her to gasp for air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from the corner. The lights snapped on, and Tira caught something on the other side of the room. Ocelot's body was slumped on the ground. One bullet had gone through his head at close range. There were blood marks on the wall from where he had slid down after being shot.

A blonde man walked up to Tira, and she clenched her fist.

* * *

Gunshots echo through the empty room. At the far end of the room, the sniper is positioned at a catwalk. Snake shoots in that direction blindly until he empties a magazine. He presses his back to a wall outstretch and reloads his gun. He slowly peers around the corner where he can see Meryl.

"Snake, leave me and run…" Meryl says slowly, struggling for breath.

"Meryl…"

"I guess I am a rookie after all…"

"Don't worry, Meryl. It's me they want."

"Even I know that." Meryl manages to release a small laugh. "It's the oldest trick in the book… The sniper's using me for bait to lure you out."

"Damn!" Snake yells as he hits his head against the wall.

"Shoot me, Snake!" Meryl begs.

"No!"

"My gun… I can't reach it by myself…" Meryl tries to inch her way to her gun, but is unable to reach it.

"Don't move!" Snake orders ignoring her demand.

"I promised… I wouldn't slow you down! I… I can still help… I want to help you!"

"Quiet down. Save your strength!"

"I was a fool. I wanted to be a soldier…" The sniper's laser comes down and rests on the middle of Meryl's forehead. "War is meaningless. Nothing comes out of war. Snake, please! Save yourself! Go on living and don't give up on people. Don't forget me! … Don't forget what I said! … Now… Get out of here!"

* * *

Snake jolts awake, remembering the grenade. He shakes his head hoping to get rid of his blurring vision. Slowly, he stands up and debris falls off him onto the floor. Finally his vision clears, and he notices Raiden lying on the floor.

"Raiden!" Snake shakes Raiden's body trying to wake him. After multiple attempts, Raiden still lays unconscious. Snake gets an idea, and clears his throat. "Jack!" He says in the girly way that Raiden's fiancée, Rose, would. "Jack, love me for who I am."

"Rose…" Raiden opens his eyes and sits up. "I could have sworn I heard Rose just now."

Snake suddenly coughs before replying to Raiden. "You must have been hallucinating. Get up."

Raiden clutches the wound on his arm and stands up. "It was Ocelot who threw the grenade. He shot Tira in the chest, and shot me in the shoulder. When I blacked out, he must have taken her with him." Raiden said as he wrapped his arm.

"You let him take her!"

"I didn't _let_ him. He shot me, dammit! I can't stop myself from passing out!"

Snake slammed the wall with his fist. "Fine, let's go find her." He rushed out of the room with Raiden behind him. Unfortunately, the elevator was still broken, and the vents only went around on floor B1.

"Now what do we do? There's no way out of here."

"Ocelot found a way in and out. We'll use that way." Snake started to search the hallway.

"Um… Snake?" Raiden called.

"Not now! Help me look." Snake continued to look down the hall.

"But Snake…"

"I'm a little busy Raiden." Snake said a little irritated.

"But look…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Snake spun around and pointed his gun at Raiden.

"How about that way?" Raiden pointed to a hole that had been blown into the wall, leading outside. Snake lowered his gun and mumbled before going through the opening. Behind Snake, Raiden stuck out his tongue and flipped him off before following.

A blizzard had started outside, making it impossible to see five feet ahead. The door they had used earlier was sealed. Snake knew that taking the long way through all of the buildings would take too long. Metal Gear, if that's what it was, could be activated already and he needed to stop it.

That's when Snake noticed an armored truck equipped with a rocket launcher. He smiled devilishly before rushing to it. Out of curiosity, Raiden followed him.

"Raiden, I need you to do something."

"Am I going to die doing this?"

"I need you to drive towards that door over there." Snake said ignoring him. He jumped into the back of the truck and grabbed hold of the rocket launcher.

"I knew it! I'm going to die!" Raiden complained as he got into the driver's seat. He pulled a crucifix out of nowhere and kissed it before starting the truck.

Raiden lined the truck up with the door before flooring it. In the process of speeding toward the door, Raiden closed his eyes. Snake leaned forward before shooting a rocket at the door. The burst thrust him backwards and he grabbed the end of the truck before flying off. Just as he had hoped, a hole had been blown through the door. They sped through and spun to a stop inside the building. Raiden pried one eye open before jumping out of the truck.

"I'm alive! Either that, or we both died and this is what Hell looks like."

"We're alive Raiden. Now for the next door." Snake nodded to the cargo door.

"I hate you." Raiden snapped before getting back in the truck.

"Stop at the door." Snake commanded.

"Okay…"

Raiden drove slowly to the door and stopped, just like Snake had said. Snake got out of the truck and walked up to the key panel. He pulled out a Level 3 key card and inserted it into the slot, then pulled it out again. The red light turned green and the door lifted open.

"You could have told me about this before I started pretending my life was flashing before my eyes." Raiden said to Snake as he got back into the truck.

Snake grinned keeping his comment to himself as Raiden drove through the door as it started to close. Again, they were outside. This time they were facing the next building. The blizzard had calmed down somewhat so they were able to see. Snake noticed a path cut through the trees on the left and motioned toward it. Raiden caught his signal and drove to the path.

The road hadn't been used in awhile considering it was not flat at all. It would have been a different story years ago. They passed the next building and saw two towers. (No this is not Lord of the Rings, there actually are two towers on Shadow Moses. Game players would know this.) The top of one had fallen apart and crumbled. The other was almost in perfect condition. Raiden drove by those as well. They then came to a fork in the road.

"Which way?" Raiden asked.

"The left goes to the Snowfield. Take the left."

"Yes Master Obi Wan."

Raiden drove left which came to a tunnel that went underground. The road was still in good condition, but an overturned truck was blocking the entrance. Snake pulled out the rocket launcher and shot the truck blowing it about ten feet away. They continued down through the tunnel. Oddly enough, there was a parking garage at the end of the tunnel. Snake remembered it, but Raiden seemed to be confused. Still he parked the truck in the 'Personnel Only' spot.

"Now what?" Raiden asked before looking around.

"We go the only other way out of here. Down that hallway."

"I knew that… I was just seeing if you knew."

"Go!"

Snake and Raiden went into the hallway. The flash of a red light from the next room could be seen. Snake hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. They emerged from the hallway into a large building, twice the size of a warehouse. In the center of the building was the dragon Snake had seen. It was activated, and on one of the legs were giant letters that read 'METAL GEAR'.

"Just as I thought. It's Metal Gear!" Snake called out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Note to Everyone Who Reads This:** Anything Liquid says about the United States is not what I actually think or plan to do. It's just how I had to get the personality of Liquid right, so I would really like it if I didn't have any FBI agents show up at my door. Okay? Moving on!

* * *

The red light continued to flash overhead of the massive nuclear weapon. The Metal Gear swung its tail hitting the walls causing the building to shake. It seemed as if there wasn't anyone there to control it. It had iron bars holding it into place and lasers surrounded it. A figure stepped out onto the head of the weapon, which was securely held in place with the bars. The eyes still shifted angrily. 

"What do you think of the improved weapon, Snake?" The figure asked.

"Who is that?" Raiden asked turning to Snake.

For a brief second Snake stood in disbelief before replying. "Liquid! I thought you were dead! The FoxDie… And Ocelot had your arm…"

"The FoxDie did take care of me, or so I thought. The old fool however, took my arm from my body and made it his own. Somehow, I managed to have some sort of life left and I was able to take control of him whenever I pleased."

"How do you have your own body back? And how are you alive in it?"

"I took control of Ocelot when he was near the place where scientists were examining my body. I took care of them all and, basically, I stole myself back. Unfortunately, my body was still dead from the FoxDie and I had to find a way to restore it and bring it back to life. I hired some researchers behind Ocelot's back and had them find a cure for FoxDie. After months of impatiently waiting, they finally came up with G.D.R.V."

"G.D.R.V.?"

"Genetic Disease Reversal Vaccination. It completely reversed the process of FoxDie making me immune to it and anything else that threatened me. It brought my body back to life immediately, but there was still a problem. My soul was still trapped within my arm so I had to remove it from Ocelot. A friend surgically removed it, and the next thing I knew, I was alive again. When Ocelot woke up missing his arm, he was overwhelmed with fury. I had to threaten his life before he finally left me alone. That didn't stop him from hating me. He did everything he could to infuriate me." Liquid started pacing out of boredom.

"And who is this _friend_ of yours?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, you still haven't answered my question. What do you think of the new Metal Gear?"

"I can tell that it must have taken a lot of vacuum cleaners to build it. Considering the fact that you had something to do with it, it doesn't surprise me."

"There's the problem: I had absolutely **nothing** to do with it being built. The American government is still trying to be the best in the world. Their view of being the best requires having the best weapons. It's ironic that their own weapon will soon be used against them." Liquid laughed as he paced.

"You disgust me! Using a country's weapon against it is showing how much of a coward you really are." Snake pulled out his gun and pointed it at Liquid.

"You fool! How do you think the Soviet Union pulled ahead in the Cold War? They used the samples of the United States' nuclear weapons to create the ultimate missile that could be sent to any country in the world."

"Yet the United States still won the Cold War."

"Indeed."

"What are you planning to do with Metal Gear? Where's Tira?" Raiden butted in.

"I already told you. I plan to use it against the United States. The world will start to crumble shortly afterward so I can take over."

"And Tira?" Raiden continued.

"She's around somewhere… I don't really know, and I don't plan on caring."

Snake clenched his fist and glared at Liquid. "How can you NOT care? She's our…" He started.

"Sister? Yes, I know that already. That's exactly why I don't need to care. She's not the average weakling of a human that he is." Liquid pointed to Raiden.

"What is that supposed to mean? You guys are human too!"

"We're not… the same. We're different from you Raiden but I can't explain it all to you now." Snake said slowly.

"Then what about Tira? By her not being average, I thought you meant the fact that she could manipulate metal. Am I missing something here?"

"You don't need to get involved in our business. If someone wanted you to know, you would have been briefed." Liquid snapped.

"Just answer one thing, Liquid. Is Tira with Ocelot?" Snake asked.

"No. The old man is dead."

"Then where is she?" Snake started to get aggravated with Liquid.

"Wouldn't you like to know. She could be dying somewhere, and there would be nothing you could do about it." Liquid laughed.

"Earlier you said…"

"What I said earlier doesn't matter. What matters now is that you are delaying me for a deadline I need to meet."

The cockpit of Metal Gear opened and Liquid jumped inside. Snake ran up to Metal Gear and jumped onto one of the legs.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Snake aimed to take a shot at Liquid. Just as he fired, the cockpit closed.

"I'm through with you Snake! Die!" The voice of Liquid echoed out of Metal Gear.

A red light appeared on Snake's back before he was shot. He fell to the ground in front of Metal Gear. Raiden ran to Snake and kneeled down beside him. He looked up hoping to see a sniper in the upper areas of the building but all he saw was a control room. The shock finally vanished from Snake and he took a breath.

"Snake!"

"I'm fine Raiden. Whoever it was hit one of my magazines." Snake pulled the magazine from underneath him and showed Raiden. The bullet was stuck into the side.

"How touching! The legendary hero is still alive after all. I guess that leaves the job to me!" Liquid said from Metal Gear.

The bars started to retract from Metal Gear, and the lasers disappeared. Metal Gear turned until it directly faced Snake and Raiden. The rail gun started to fire rounds at them. Raiden dragged Snake out of the way, and he rolled himself to safety. Snake quickly stood up after the bullets passed him.

"We have to do something." Raiden said.

"I have some C4 along, but I need to get up close to the cockpit. If this is like all of the other Metal Gears, then that's the only weak point."

"I'll distract him." Raiden offered.

"All right! I'm counting on you Raiden."

"Yeah, and the whole world is counting on you."

Snake started to run toward Metal Gear. Naturally, it faced him. If fire off a couple of missiles, from its back, at Snake. He rolled out of the way and ended up right next to the leg. The leg lifted and tried to stomp on Snake. He moved out of the way, and jumped on as it hit the ground.

"Great… here's where I come in…" Raiden whined. Raiden ran out into the middle of the room and waved his arms. "Hey! Big warhead thing!"

"This is pathetic! Take care of this fool!" Liquid called out to someone unknown.

Raiden turned around to see whom Liquid was talking to, only to receive a bullet in the leg. He fell to the ground and clutched his leg, trying to stop the bleeding. A red light appeared on his arm before he was shot again. Raiden screamed out in pain, as he lay sprawled out on the floor. His blood started to flow around him.

"Raiden!" Snake yelled as he climbed to the shoulder of Metal Gear.

"I told you two you were fools to fall into the enemy's trap!" A voice called out from above. "Neither one of you listened, and look where you ended up. You're on the verge of taking your last breath."

"No…" Raiden said slowly.

Snake looked at the sniper on the catwalk. Rage built up inside of him. He had been betrayed again.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." Tira laughed at them from her position.

"You betrayed us!" Snake yelled at her.

"Yes, and I'm enjoying every second of it!" She pointed her rifle at Snake. Seeing him clearly in her scope, she put her finger on the trigger.

"Don't waste your time with him. He's mine! Just keep the other one out of my way." Liquid commanded.

Snake approached the side of the cockpit. Before planting the C4, he pulled out his gun. "You're not getting your happy ending!" Snake aimed at Tira and pulled the trigger numerous times until he was satisfied he had hit her. She slowly lowered her rifle, then dropped it to the floor. Blood poured out of her mouth just before she fell onto the railing of the catwalk. Her body slipped over the railing and fell just a few yards away from Raiden. Blood continued to flow slowly around the body.

"You bastard!" Liquid screamed. The cockpit of Metal Gear opened and Liquid pointed an M4 at Snake.

"You just made a fatal mistake." Snake said before he tossed the C4 into the cockpit. Before Liquid could react, Snake jumped down from Metal Gear. When he hit the ground, he pressed the detonation button.

The cockpit of Metal Gear blew up. As a chain reaction, other parts of the weapon started to blow as well. All of the missiles went off at once and Metal Gear was pulverized. The whole building collapsed on top of Snake and Raiden.

Two helicopters flew in from the North of the island. One had Otacon who had seen the explosion from a distance. He flew the helicopter as fast as it could go. An American soldier flew the other helicopter and the passenger was Colonel Campbell.

Both of the helicopters landed close to the explosion site. Some debris still floated in the air although the place had gone up a few hours ago. Otacon and the Colonel searched the debris leftover from the building.

"Do you think they could have survived that?" Otacon asked the Colonel.

"Who knows…" The Colonel answered.

They were both filled with doubt. They searched for what seemed like hours, lifting pieces of melted metal. Otacon screamed when he lifted one piece of metal. The Colonel came rushing to his side.

"I'm sorry… I overreacted… With joy that is! Look, a hand!" Otacon pointed to a hand that was sticking out from under the debris.

Both of them hurriedly lifted the pieces of metal until they saw two bodies. The bodies of Snake and Raiden. They dragged both of them out of the debris, onto a part of clear land. The American soldier just happened to be a paramedic, so he rushed to the scene.

He checked the pulses of both of them.

"They're alive… for the moment. They need immediate medical assistance."

* * *

Manhattan 

Snake opened his eyes, and saw a white room that had the shades drawn at the window. He could hear the beeping of a machine to his right. He breathed in slowly trying to remember what had happened. Then it all suddenly hit him. He remembered being betrayed by Tira, and he remembered the reunion of him and Liquid.

'_It… It's over. It's finally over.'_ He thought to himself.

Otacon appeared in the door to the room, and then rushed to Snake.

"You're alive! I'm so happy! The doctors thought that you were in a coma and would never wake up again."

"Doctors… I'm in a hospital!" Snake sprung up out of the bed. "I hate doctors and hospitals!"

"Snake, you shouldn't be up. Those painkillers won't last forever." The Colonel stated from the doorway.

"Grrr…" Snake sat back down on the bed.

"How do you feel?" The Colonel asked.

"Give me a cig and I'll answer your question afterward."

"You can't smoke in a hospital!" Otacon snapped. "It's unhealthy for the other patients."

"Did I say I cared about them?" Snake asked sarcastically. "Where's Raiden?"

"He was released about a week ago. He's probably off somewhere with Rose." The Colonel answered.

"Snake, I have good news. There are no more rumors of terrorists plotting the end of the world, and the United States has officially banned the production of any new nuclear modules."

"So they're finally starting to use their heads. Let's hope that this banning is for sure this time."

"It's finally over Snake! We can finally rest easy." Otacon rejoiced.

"Yeah… finally." Snake lay back onto the bed, ready to enjoy life, 'finally'.

* * *

You think that's it? He he he he… There's still one more chapter coming! I'm so evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	6. Conclusion

**Conclusion **

Snake approached the newly placed grave in a graveyard located in Manhattan. The Colonel had told Otacon that Meryl had wanted to be buried in that graveyard. As a surprise for Snake, Otacon had gotten the clearance to get Meryl's body from the scientists that were running experiments. After Snake got out of the hospital, they held a proper funeral for Meryl.

Snake placed a rose in front of the grave. "It's finally over Meryl. The threat of Metal Gear is gone. Now your death was not in vain, and I've finally moved on. I will see you again someday."

Snake walked away from the grave with no regrets as he headed to meet Raiden at the opening of the Metal Gear museum. Since it was partially the fault of the United States for the creation of the Metal Gears, they had decided to let the civilians know about what had been going on… with some of the information confidential so they wouldn't cause a riot against the government. The museum contained the remains of the Metal Gears.

Snake ran up the steps of the museum where Raiden was waiting.

"You're late! It opened about an hour ago." Raiden complained.

"Sorry, I was busy."

"You visited the grave again didn't you?"

"That was the last time. I promise… Now let's get inside."

Snake and Raiden entered the museum. On the left was the full body of Metal Gear Rex. They had most of the body of Metal Gear Ray in the middle, but one of the legs was missing. An iron beam supported it; they didn't want it to fall on anyone so it had been welded on.

The last Metal Gear was code named Red. Snake had figured since it had those letters on the side, that's what it was called. It was located on the right side of the museum.

Some of the other things the museum had were the exoskeleton of the Cyborg Ninja, and the suit of Solidus. They even had pictures of the people involved in the operations, good and bad.

"Hey! You're Solid Snake!" A kid yelled at Snake as he ran up to him. "Can I get your autograph, sir?"

"Uh…"

"Lighten up Snake." Raiden said as he elbowed Snake.

Snake autographed the kid's white hat with a marker. The kid's mother came and apologized for the nuisance.

Snake had quite a few people come and ask for his autograph; Raiden got a couple too. By the time the museum closed, neither one of them had gotten a chance to look at anything and see how much of the truth was actually posted. Snake sulked as they walked down the steps of the museum.

"I'm never signing anything again! I didn't get to see anything!" Snake complained.

"Usually it's me that's complaining. Don't worry, they open it up again next week." Raiden assured Snake.

"Once a week isn't enough! Argh!" Snake continued to complain.

"If this is the great 'Legend' that I fought against and lost to, then I'm very disappointed." A voice said from behind.

Snake and Raiden spun around. Two figures stood there, staring back at Snake and Raiden in the dark of the night.

"Liquid? How are you…" Snake started.

"Tira, too." Raiden pointed out.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Liquid suggested.

Liquid and Tira led them to a restaurant that was hardly busy. They got a seat at the very back of the room where they were out of hearing range of any of the other guests.

"Why should I trust you after all the hell you've put me through, Liquid? How do I know that this isn't an ambush ready to happen?" Snake asked suspiciously.

"Let me explain everything before you jump to any accusations. If you still fill uncomfortable, then we'll never bother you again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"After you beat me the first time, I figured out that I had no chance if I tried to fight you again. Of course, I thought it was already too late for me. Even if I was still somewhat alive through my arm, I knew there was nothing I could do to gain my body back and actually come to life. That's when I met Tira. I had no idea that I had a sister until I met her. Ocelot had been using her for his new experiments and one day he had decided to kill her, thinking she was useless. Before he did kill her, I discovered that I could control him. When I took over, I introduced myself to Tira. It took awhile for her to trust that I wasn't Ocelot acting, at least until I told her about my father being Big Boss. Then I discovered that she had the same father as I did. Afterwards, she offered to help me get back my body. She did research to find out where it was being held. After she found it, she sent a false message to Ocelot to get him near the facility. You know what happens after that."

"So I'm guessing that she's the so called 'friend' you were talking about." Snake states.

"Yes."

"Now, I want to know why you aren't trying to kill me."

"After dying once, I knew that the reason that I was going after you for, was foolish. Once I had been revived, I wanted to live a normal life. I couldn't just disappear without a trace and then show up in the country that I had threatened."

"So you faked your own death."

"Correct. If it were recorded that I was dead, then I wouldn't seem suspicious if I entered the United States. I would be given a chance to start over and live a normal life."

"What about her? Why would she need to fake her death?"

"I'll let her explain that one." Liquid replied.

"Ocelot wasn't the only one that had done experiments on me. Numerous scientists had their turns with their stupid ideas. After twenty years, I had finally had enough of it. I got a hold of a scalpel and killed two scientists. I escaped out of the laboratory and found my way into the main building. I ran across a room that had been stocked with explosives in case of an emergency. I stole some of them and planted them around all of the buildings. I was disgusted with the way they had treated me and a couple of other people. To them we were nothing more than animals, and I was ready to show them otherwise. After I had gotten a safe distance away from the place, I blew it sky high. Unfortunately, an American Congressman was there having a meeting with some of the scientists. He was killed in the blast. At first, I didn't think it would matter, but it turns out that a guard had found the dead scientists before I blew the place. He had made a distress call to the military and had given them my name. The sentence for killing any Congressman was death. It wouldn't have mattered if he had been there or not. My sentence wouldn't have been shortened considering I had killed at least 79 people. I was wanted, and they would have done anything to find me. Ocelot had gotten to me first, and promised me that he had contacts so he could clear my name. As the fool I was, I believed him. I found out soon enough that he was just using me." Tira explained.

"I can't believe that someone like you could do all those things." Raiden said sympathetically.

"I can." Snake remarked.

"Whatever…" Raiden gave up the argument quickly and started to check out the waitresses.

"How did Ocelot die?" Snake asked.

"I shot him in the head." Liquid answered.

"That was very… straightforward…" Snake paused for a moment. "What I don't get is how you're still alive after that stunt you pulled with Metal Gear. You really could have died."

"It wasn't that hard, but it did take a lot of planning. We had to figure out how to get rid of the Metal Gear. I decided that we would use you once again, Snake." Liquid stated.

"I'm flattered."

"First, we needed to make you mad enough to pull this off. That's when betrayal came to mind. Tira had to befriend you. I just never planned for Ocelot to shoot her. Oh well, it doesn't matter." Liquid continued.

"Then you had her betray me when you were in Metal Gear. That would motivate me to 'kill' her and you."

"Exactly, her ability to control metal became useful there. None of your shots actually hit her. She reflected the bullets, but she had to act quickly. I think falling over the railing dramatized it a bit too much."

"I didn't plan on falling over the railing. That was an accident." Tira argued.

"Sure…"

"How did you do the blood?" Snake interrupted.

"Haven't you ever seen any movies? The actors in movies place fake skin over their own that is filled with a substance that looks like blood. We did the same thing, except we put mini-explosives inside of the fake skin that went off that let the skin 'bleed.' Tira had a button to set them off on her rifle."

"Got it. Now continue with the 'Survival' part."

"All right… When you placed the C4 in Metal Gear, I jumped out at the same time as you when you jumped down. When you set them off, Tira used her ability to keep any of the debris from hitting either one of us. After the building collapsed, we took a stealth helicopter out of the area."

"Why didn't you just blow Metal Gear up by yourself?"

"The government would have gotten more deeply involved in the incident if their weapon had been 'accidentally' blown up. You see?" Tira replied.

"Yeah… So you went through all of this crap just so you could live a normal life?" Snake asked.

"In a matter of speaking."

Everyone sat in silence staring at each other. Well… Raiden was continuing to check out some of the waitresses although he was engaged. Finally, Snake started laughing.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Moreover, to think it actually worked! You two have to be the craziest people on the planet!"

"I don't see what's so funny." Raiden said to Snake.

"I'm sorry…" Snake had to stop to catch his breath. "It's just that I would never have guessed that the people that tried to 'kill' me, were actually using me to gain a normal life."

"It benefited us as well. We won't have to worry about Metal Gear anymore. Not even any nuclear weapons. Maybe not even war." Raiden pointed out.

Liquid and Tira got up to leave.

"Snake, I want you to remember something." Liquid said.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"You may be free for a period of time, but the government will find a way to try to surpass the other countries in the world. They will thrive to be number one."

"Yeah… you're right…"

"One other thing. About five years ago, someone told me: 'As long as there are people, there will always be war.' Rest while you can, Snake. You work for the government, whether you choose to accept that or not is up to you. As long as you work for them, your job will never be done." Liquid left Snake in silence, and left the restaurant.

"What did he mean, Snake?" Raiden asked.

"You won't get it now, but he's absolutely right."

"What?" Raiden asked.

"Farewell, Snake. Maybe we will meet again sometime. Thank you for everything." Tira said before leaving to catch up to Liquid.

"I am clueless, and I have no idea what just happened here. Could you please explain it to me?" Raiden asked.

" 'As long as there are people, there will always be war…'" Snake repeated. "There's always an idiot out there that will screw everything up for us. You and I are the cleanup crew, and it'll always be that way."

"Okay… Who told him that?" Raiden asked.

Snake hesitated before he faced Raiden.

"I did."

* * *

That's the end! Any of you confused? I'll explain it once and if you still don't get it then you probably don't comprehend very well. (J/K)

All right… In other words, what Snake said to Liquid, back at Shadow Moses five years ago, motivated Liquid to quit what he was doing and try to live the 'normal life' while he still can. He knows that one day, considering who Snake works for, Snake and his self will be enemies again, which would create a 'war' between the two people.


End file.
